


Wherever I Go

by iamthecalm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Angry Harry, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Heartbreak, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Old Flames, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, boys, idk what else, larrystylinson, one direction - Freeform, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthecalm/pseuds/iamthecalm
Summary: After One Direction go on their indefinite hiatus, Harry is having troubles adjusting to life without the boys, specifically one boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	Wherever I Go

The final notes of "Drag Me Down", played throughout the full arena. The sold-out show. Every show was a sold-out show. This was something Harry would miss, an indescribable feeling of being on top of the world. Harry's lips stretched out into a wide smile, his hands coming together to kiss them and blow kisses to the fans. His gaze sprinted everywhere, from the pit near the stage, up to the very top where he couldn't see anyone but he knew they were there. The blurry outlines of Liam and Niall hung in Harry's side view as he continued to look out into the crowd, blowing occasional kisses and praying hands up in the air. A turn of his head and a paced walked towards Niall resulted in a quick embrace that should've lasted just a few seconds longer. It's not that Harry wasn't feeling sad about the last show being over but rather angst to get home, back to London, and be free of commitment. Angst to be able to be his own person again. He pulled his raised arms down to his side, turning his body for an incoming Liam, a few pats on the back and it was over. When his eyes fell onto Louis' he wished he had stayed in position with Liam for a little longer, just to avoid this part. Was a hug in store for them? Did Louis even deserve a goodbye hug? Because that's what all these interactions were, goodbye hugs. After today, they'd be lucky if he even keeps their phone numbers.

Harry and Louis seemed to mirror each other in shrugging their shoulders at the same time, seconds before embracing. "Gonna miss this," a tiny voice whispered its way into Harry's ear. A thousand memories flashed through his head, the familiar feeling of his breath on Harry's neck, the familiar arms wrapped around his body, but his words mixed in with manipulation is what pulled Harry away. He walked beyond him, throwing his hands up a few more times before making his way to the back of the stage.

"Come on down, band," that tiny voice seemed so loud with the help of a microphone. An easy glance towards Louis confirmed a stare down from him but harry wouldn't be playing any of those games tonight, his only mission was to evaporate from the stage and end up in his apartment. "Hurry up!" Harry shouted into the mic, saying the end of the phrase louder than the beginning. "We have places to be," Niall joked into his microphone. He may have been joking but the laughter emitting from Harry wasn't a playful one. 

Louis gave kudos to each member of the instrumental band members, hugging each one after, the rest of the boys following suit. Everyone taking turns to hug each other one last time, a line for a bow beginning to form. Harry's eyes scanned quickly for an open spot, seeing an empty spot next to Louis. He was too far to catch the other side by Liam and it would've been awkward to separate the middle of the chain. With an exhaust to get off the stage, he took his place next to the tiny voice. A hand crept up to his side, squeezing it softly, not enough to be noticed by outsiders but enough for Harry to notice. Harry knew the intention of the touch but he wouldn't let it get the better of him tonight. A low groan of exasperation fell out of Harry's mouth as an immediate reaction, the hand attached to his side loosened its grip. Harry laid his arm across the small of Louis's back and followed the motions of the others. A final bow occurred and the group disbanded, Harry happy to be released from the insignificant touches. 

Backstage the only conversation that was occurring was between Niall and Liam, ongoings about a dinner that management had planned for after the final show. Harry had no intention of attending this dinner. He wanted to be home, well, as home as he could be. His flat in Manchester was his home for the time being. he wanted to be alone. 

"Have fun guys," a monotoned Harry spoke from behind the group, "see you later," he mumbled quickly and brushed past them into a side exit door before any of them could protest. The door opened up into a long corridor, lined up with lights on the ceiling all the way to the end. In the end, a lonely door leads to a stairwell that would take Harry to the parking garage.

Harry took a few rushed steps before hearing the door he just came from shut again. He rolled his eyes half playfully expecting Niall when he turned around. Coming after him to beg him to go to the dinner, bringing up old memories and how they wouldn't see each other for a long time. But a shock hit him in the face when paused to turn his body around to see him. The tiny voice, soft hands, and incredibly angelic blue eyes staring back at him. "I'm not going to the dinner," Harry said as a final answer before continuing his route down the hallway. "Haz," the voice echoed throughout the concreted walls and throughout Harry's head. He wasn't turning around to face it and he wasn't going to the dinner. He remained silent, steadying the pace he was at. He feared if he turned around to face him again, he'd be persuaded into going to the dumb dinner, persuaded by the blue prisons that controlled his life.

"Harold." The nickname stopped him in his tracks. It had been a while since he heard that from Louis. He always used Harry's pet name he made up when he addressed him. "Louis," he returned. The name was hard to get out yet tasted so good falling out of his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time they spoke directly to each other like this, alone, with no one to interrupt them. 

"Come to dinner, love, it's the last time we're probably going to be together," Louis paused to step closer towards Harry who still had his back facing him. "The last time the band is going to be together," he rushed out, now stepping around Harry to be face to face. "I know what you meant," the expression on Harry's face was a blank one, he just wanted to get past the troll under the bridge and go home. "L-Louis, I don't want to go to the dinner, leave me alone, please," His tone was very quiet and soft, he shifted his way passed Louis and opened the door to the exit.

"Stop following me," his voice picked up as he walked faster to get to his car that was confined in the parking lot underneath the concert arena. "Just talk to me, for a moment, Haz, damn," Louis shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls of the empty parking garage, his response causing Harry to do a full turn around, his finger up in Louis's face. "Why the fuck would I talk to you, why should I give you my time?" Harry emphasized the "you", poking his chest, pushing him back simultaneously. He could see the sudden surprise and confusion plastered over Louis's face, his eyes softened, following by the muscles in his face. 

"I'm sorry, I just miss you," he admitted, looking down at his shoes. 

"Well don't." He held his stance for a few seconds longer before turning and walking to his car. Louis didn't protest anymore and he didn't chase him, he just stood in the same spot he was left in, watching as Harry got inside of his car and drove out of the parking garage.


End file.
